The Flash: Pefect Family
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Barry and Caitlin has their perfect family (Snowbarry)


Perfect Family

(Hope you enjoy this little one-shot story)

Barry's life was beyond perfect which it was everything he deserved since his life had turned upside down due to the lightning bolt that struck him, his father was released from prison and his name cleared, Iris and Eddie got married and become parents to a baby boy, Joe was promoted to a higher rank and Cisco was engaged to be married to his girlfriend.

Barry was happy as can be as he wrapped his wife close to his body, he was the luckiest man in the world, feeling his wife moan and snuggle back into his warm body he had not wanted to wake up yet but unfortunately 3 people had other ideas and soon the door burst open and 3 kids sped into the room squealing "Wake up Mommy, Daddy!" they bounced on the bed, their one daughter was on a sugar rush and was super speeding around the room, Barry's wife groaned in complaint "Uh Barry tell your kids to stop speeding" Barry laughed.

"They are your kids too" he replied kissing the nape of her neck causing her to moan.

"Not at 6:30am" she replied before snoring away and Barry laughed getting out of bed "Ok kids… race you to the kitchen" he called and they yelled as he sped off with their kids hot on his heels, Barry's wife opened her eyes and looked to the door with a bright smile not feeling this happy in years as she listened to the sound of her and Barry's kids laughing from the kitchen.

Barry watched the kids playing and colouring their books and slowly his mind went back to the moment he told his wife he loved her.

 _Flashback:_

 _Barry came into the main lab whistling knowing that Cisco was out with his girlfriend who he had met in a club after a rough night for team Flash when they came up against Cold and at the same time Reverse Flash so he needed a drink, Caitlin was in the main lab and turned to Barry with a smile "Hey Barry" she greeted._

 _"Hey Caitlin" he replied with a nervous smile as he looked her over slowly, she had never stopped looking beautiful to him and slowly he walked forward "Hey Caitlin, can I ask you for some advice?" he asked and Caitlin nodded her head._

 _"Sure Barry" she replied placing her equipment down and walked over to him._

 _"I got a problem, I am in love with a dear friend of mine and I don't know how to tell her" he said and Caitlin sighed "You love Iris" Barry shook his head "No… I'm not anymore… this woman, she is amazing… she is strong and amazing in so many ways" he spoke with love in his voice "Without her, I wouldn't be the Flash… she keeps healing me whenever I falter and she never fails to tell me off being reckless" Barry gave her a bright smile as Caitlin put the pieces together and struggled to keep her smile hidden._

 _"Why don't you just tell her?" she asked as innocently as possible._

 _"Because I'm afraid she doesn't love me back" he replied honestly and slowly Caitlin got to her feet._

 _"Barry Allen, I can tell you now that 'whoever you have fallen for… has fallen deeper for you too" she took his hand in her and he lowered his head and planted a soft kiss to her lips._

 _"I love you Caitlin Snow" Barry whispered deep with love and Caitlin smiled with tears falling down her cheeks._

 _"I love you too Barry Allen" she replied and she kissed him hard pouring all her love into the kiss._

 _Flashback end:_

Barry and Caitlin's love was stronger than ever throughout their life, they hit bumps along the way, the worst was the Killer Frost incident when Caitlin lost control of her lust for heat and nearly killed Barry with an ice spear through his chest when he refused to fight back, his warm blood stained her hand and it was enough to snap her control back into place, she never forgave herself for nearly killing Barry that day and she ran away hoping to be alone but fortunately the speedster was not going to give her up and in his critical state he launched himself from his sick bed to find her.

Caitlin told him off for that which made him laugh at the memory as she yelled at him for being foolish and all he could do was laugh more in pure love that he held for her.

Caitlin got to her feet and got dressed in her pyjamas and dressing gown before heading back downstairs, coming to a stop when she saw Barry in the kitchen and her mind went to the wedding day 'the happiest day of their life'

 _Flashback:_

 _Barry and Caitlin stood in front of the alter with their hands intertwined together staring into each other's eyes whilst Joe and Oliver stood by Barry's side as his best man, Clark and his wife Lois, Bruce Wayne, Diana and Hal Jordan watched from Barry's side of the church as their friend was getting married to Caitlin Snow._

 _"I Barry Allen take you Caitlin snow to be my wife, from this day on you'll never be alone… whenever I've been down you have been there to help me up, when I was lost… you were my guide, I love you now and I'll love you forever"_

 _"I Caitlin Snow take you Barry Allen to be my Husband, from this day on I'll stand by your side forever, I have been lost and you brought me back, when I ran away you followed me, When I got scared… you brought me back, I love you now and I'll love you forever"_

 _"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest looked to Barry "You may now kiss the bride" he bowed and Barry nodded and not needing a anymore encouragement he took Caitlin into his arms and dipped her as his lips met hers, the guests cheered with happiness at the happy couple who were happily kissing._

 _Flashback end:_

Caitlin kissed her husband on the lips as she pinched a piece of a pancake from the plate before heading over to their kids, she could never forget the pain of giving birth to them, the first was the worst she punched Barry and spent most of her time swearing off sex with him as not to get pregnant again but that threat never stuck as on their anniversary they conceived their 2nd child and 3 years later she got pregnant with their 3rd child, she really needed to practice saying no to Barry Allen but for some reason she just couldn't keep her hands off him… speaking of conceiving she still needed to tell him the news on what she discovered 3 nights ago.

Joe arrived later that day to babysit the kids at his place giving the married couple some time alone, as soon as the kids were gone Caitlin pounced onto Barry and kissed him till he had no energy left to kiss back which was unusual because he had vast reserves of energy but Caitlin just took that away with just one deep snog against the kitchen wall.

"Barry I got some news" she whispered to him as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Everything ok Honey" he asked and she grinned.

"I'm Pregnant" she informed him and Barry's mouth dropped open to the floor and fell silent for a few seconds before lifting her up and yelling happily causing Caitlin to squeal with laughter as they kissed deep "Thank you Caitlin" Barry whispered.

"What for Barry?" she asked curiously and Barry smiled "For making me the happiest man alive" he replied resting his forehead to hers and she grinned happily kissing him deep as tears fell down her cheek "I love you so much Barry" she whispered and Barry looked into her eyes with love pouring from his "I love you so much too Caitlin" he replied and they kissed deeply now they had time alone and soon Barry took her upstairs.

2 hours later:

Barry and Caitlin were wrapped in each-other's arms happily until the sound of banging on the door drew their attention, Barry looked confused and headed over to the door and opened the door revealing a dishevelled Joe West and 3 very guilty looking kids.

"What have you done?" Barry asked his 3 kids sternly.

"They are monsters, your oldest made it Snow causing the traffic to mount up, the youngest had a soda without me looking and went on a speeding sugar rush and ended up at the border to Starling City, I was worried sick thinking she was gone and don't get me started on 'that'" he pointed to the middle child who was covered in dry food and snow" Joe was panting as he ranted away.

"What happened to your clothes Joe?" Barry asked taking note of the shredded Jacket and pants.

"I chased 'that'" he pointed to the middle child again "over a fence, he made me follow him into the path of a guard dog who could smell the mince-meat in my pocket" Barry narrowed his eyes "Why did you have mince-meat in your pocket?" he asked confused and Joe groaned "I didn't, he used his speed and put it in my pocket so the guard dog would get wind of it" Caitlin bit her lip to control keep her laughter from escaping, she was trying so hard that her sides were aching as she tried to hold it in "I managed to get halfway up the fence when I was savaged by the dog all the while 'that' was giggling from the other side of the fence.

Caitlin walked away into the bedroom shaking her head with her hand over her mouth and as soon as she closed the door she let out a wave of laughter with her face buried in the pillow as the mental image of the chaos her children caused was too much to bear.

Joe left and Barry looked and noticed that Joe was walking pretty much like a penguin "Next time Joe you might want to call surrender" Barry called and Joe turned back to his adoptive son "Next time get Oliver to babysit them beasts" he said before walking away, Barry closed the door and turned to the guilty looking kids "Go to your room whilst I find a suitable punishment for you all" he ordered and they nodded their head "Yes Daddy" they mumbled and headed.

Barry entered the bedroom he and his wife shared and without warning he burst into laughter too as Caitlin peaked over the blanket with a grin "it's going to be hell when the baby is born" Caitlin said and Barry nodded "We got 3 monsters… one more is not going to make a difference" he laid down next to her and kissed her deep before they fell asleep in each-other's arms.

Later that evening Barry and Caitlin warned the kids to no longer use their powers for stupid pranks now that they had a new child on the way and then grounded them for 2 weeks.

Even though there was chaos with his family, pranks that pretty much was going to leave them without a babysitter at their current rate Barry and Caitlin knew one thing… this was their perfect family and they would not change it for anything in the world.

(Hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


End file.
